Rainy Mood
by Mistake Experience
Summary: Drabble Fic. "Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain." - Unknown. Every time raindrops fell from the skies, strange things, scary things, lovely things happened between Harry and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. No need to remind me. Advice: Listen to the rainy mood playlist while reading. Or just, you know, while breathing.**

As she heard yet another sigh tonight, Hermione Granger swore that she _would_ kill someone. She usually wasn't so violent, especially while in Hogwarts' library, probably her favorite place in the whole wide world. It was such a nice day too, perfect for indoors activities, and so the best kind; the great room warm and quiet, except for the scratching of quills on parchment and the steady sound of raindrops hitting the colored glass.

And yet, despite all this-

 _Sigh._

With a frustrated growl, the bushy haired girl snapped her book closed, not even caring about any possible damage inflicted upon her precious one.

« Will you just stop it ?! »

Lifting his head of dark messy hair, Harry Potter glanced at her sideways, the innocence in his bright emerald gaze only infuriating the other Gryffindor further.

« Stop what? »

Narrowing her own hazel eyes, the bookworm stared at him, unamused.

« In the past twenty minutes, you sighed exactly 38 times. Stop. It. Now. »

The left corner of his pale lips quirking up crookedly, his bright orbs twinkled merrily.

« You counted? »

Cheeks flushing and voice rising, the embarrassed girl hurried to defend herself, not even understanding why she was so flustered in the first place.

« Of- Of course I did. » When another student shushed her, she quickly ducked her head and finished in a whisper, failing to see the harsh glare her friend threw at the offender. « I can't concentrate because of it, and I really have to finish this potion essay. »

The Boy-Who-Lived glanced down at the title carefully written on her piece of parchment, and stared at her for a moment, tone full of disbelief, but eyes filled with warm fondness.

"Hermione, this paper is not due until February."

It was her turn to look confused and if possible, the warmth in his gaze seemed to grow at the sight.

"Hermione, we're in December."

Her expression didn't change and after a few seconds spend staring at each other, Harry huffed a small laugh.

"Right, never mind. Sorry for the sighing, I'll try to be more careful."

With a last small grin, the wizard went back to his on book, leaving the wary girl to do the same.

She'd just finished the first paragraph when she heard it. That terrible, awful, oh so annoying sound that she vowed had been created with the sole purpose of tormenting her.

 _Sigh._

"Harry!"

"Sorry, sorry! I swear I'm not doing it on purpose!"

The suspicion in her eyes was impossible to ignore.

"I swear!"

Heaving a sigh of her own, and ignoring the amused raised eyebrow send her way, she set her work aside, turning fully to face her best friend.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Well it's just that… I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Everything!"

Seeing the truly frustrated look on his face, Hermione bit her lip and scooted closer, peering down at his open Transfiguration book.

"The theory is just-! I mean, it looks like some drunk guy's ramblings! It doesn't make any sense!"

Fighting against a smile, the amused girl tried to channel her inner Professor McGonagall but one glance at his pouting face annihilated her efforts. Hearing her quiet snort, Harry shot her betrayed a look before returning her smile.

"It does have a sense; it wouldn't be in the book if it didn't. You just don't see it. I mean, I think it's actually pretty clear."

Realising the way it sounded, Hermione rushed to explain herself but was cut off by the dark haired boy.

"Well yeah but, you're a genius. There's not much you don't understand. You practically know everything there is to know and more."

Blushing furiously and smiling shyly, the lovely girl tucked a rebellious strand behind her ear, pleased beyond words. It was at time like those that she remembered why she put her life on the line every year for this loveable idiot, why she dared defy one of the most evil Dark Lord the world had ever seen, without ever questioning her reasons. Sometimes, it seemed like it was all a long dream and that one day she would just wake up, and she would find herself back in the real, dull world, surrounded by spiteful peers and well-meaning but ultimately unhelpful parents.

Well, not that she didn't encounter some said-spiteful peers here either, but they all seemed so shallow and unimportant when she was with Harry. He was probably the only one who had never made her feel like she was supposed to be ashamed of her intellect, of what made her truly unique.

Cheeks still flushed, she gave him a teasing smile.

"Only 'practically'. What am I missing?"

"Something important. One I've been told many times is glaringly obvious."

His serious stare suddenly transformed into a small sheepish grin and she blinked, surprised, the moment was broken. Coughing slightly, she leaned over and quickly read the pages.

"Well, here. Human transfiguration is actually really fascinating once you get into it!"

"It's also bloody complicated, if you ask me."

Starting to get caught up in the usual excitement that came along every time her favourite subject was brought up, she didn't pay much attention to his distracted tone.

"But that's what makes it so interesting! Can you imagine, a spell allowing the practitioner to take on an entirely different form, or face. I could look like anyone else in this room, with what would appear to be a simple wave of my wand! Well, I can't do it yet, but one day I will."

"I hope you won't."

At her incredulous look, he smiled softly.

"I rather like you as you are now."

For a long moment, hazel and emerald clashed, and a quiet haze fell on them.

With a snort, Hermione shook her head, rosy cheeks burning yet again on this rainy afternoon.

"Haha, very funny, silly."

"Is it?"

The calm inquiry made her look at him again and the quiet intensity in his eyes seemed to be freezing in its path, herself included.

"Because I guarantee you, very few things have ever been less funny to me than this."

"Harry…"

"You're beautiful, Hermione, and I wish you could see it like I do."

"I- I don't…"

And then, with one of the brightest, fakest smile he had ever thrown her way, the reason behind her suddenly racing heart and thoughts got up, shouldering his old messenger bag while packing away his unused quill and parchment.

"Well, I'm off to Quidditch training! The captain can't be late, set a bad example and all, you know!"

"Harry, I-!"

"You should get back to your essay, or you might not finish it in time!"

"Harry, wait, just-!"

Another student shushed her again, but twirling quickly she shot him a fiery glare.

"Oh shush yourself Goldstein! You've been here for two hours without writing anything! I doubt the inspiration will come now!"

Ignoring his gaping mouth, she turned around quickly, hoping to finally obtain some answers from her friend.

"Harry-!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

 **So** , **Hope you liked it!**

 **The chapters won't necessarily follow canon and there may be some Au's, but it should still stay pretty loyal to the story. If you have any request, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.** **Advice: Listen to the rainy mood playlist while reading. Or just, you know, while breathing.**

"I told you it would rain."

"That you did. Thank you for reminding me of your wise words. I can already feel my bones warming. Actually, it's getting kind of hot, don't you think? Oh, the unsuspected power of the _I told you so_ 's!"

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow, unamused, and stepped away from the snappish boy, taking her umbrella with her.

After a short stand-off, Harry huffed a breath and turned away.

Waiting a few more seconds of silence, Harry ran a hand through his wet hair and flashed her a sheepish grin, cheeks red from the cold and glasses blurry from the rain.

"Sorry. You're right, I should have listened. Can I get back under your umbrella now?"

Raising her arm to let the taller boy back under their only barrier against the downpour, Hermione absentmindedly wondered if she would ever be able to resist those sheepish grins of his.

"It's just that- I'm not really in the mood right now. Can't we just go back to the dorms? Everyone's here, we'll have to place to ourselves! Nice, warm, quiet, _dry_ …"

The last part was whispered with a teasing smile and hopeful eyes. Burying her mouth and nose further in her way too big scarf, Hermione shook her head, speaking loudly so that he could still hear her despite her muffled voice.

"You have to get out at some point, holing up yourself in the castle is not healthy."

"And walking around in the middle of winter and under the rain is? I'm freezing, 'mione!"

Flat hazel eyes met outraged green eyes, until Harry ducked his head and sighed.

"Forget it."

Staring at him sideway, the bundled up girl thought about their current predicament and decided that a pause couldn't hurt them.

"Do you want to grab a butterbeer? We're not far from _Three Broomsticks_. Nice, warm, not quiet at all, _dry_ …"

For a second, the boy looked so wistful Hermione had to stifle a laugh, but it was quickly replaced by resentment and she was reminded as to why exactly she had dragged her friend outside under such a weather.

"No thanks, I already had my full of disgusted stares for lunch, and possibly for this lifetime."

Carefully laying her glove covered hand on his shuddering shoulder, his friend gave him an understanding smile.

"It will pass; you know it will. It always does. They're just jealous. They'll get over it and everything will go back to normal."

"Sometimes, I feel like _this_ is normal. They always find something to complain about, and I just have to smile and bear it through the storm. But I don't want to smile! I don't want to compete in this stupid tournament! And I don't want to justify my every action to people who just won't care anyway, no matter what I say!"

Eyes dancing across his face, his clenched jaw and burning eyes, Hermione asked the only thing she could think of, with a voice as soft as her hazel orbs.

"Well then, what do you want?"

Staring at her, his tensed traits seemed to melt like snow under a summer sun.

"Right now, I just want to stay with you."

Smiling slightly, his best friend offered him her arm, and together, they walked under the rain.

* * *

 **So , Hope you liked it!**

 **Again, if you have any request, I'll see what I can do. While I'm aware drabbles are technically 100 words one shots, I don't know the world for this kind of work, so if you have one...**

 **Have a nice day/night!**


End file.
